Making the best of it
by King Vinegar
Summary: Kyoya finds himself engaged to an American girl named Violet ,the soon to be head of a chain of privatized hospitals. Neither are exactly happy about their situation and are determined to find a way out of this arranged marriage. Until then, they will make the best of it, and maybe along the way, find a bit of love KyoyaxOC PLEASE REVIEW. Rated T for language
1. What? ENGAGED!

**So, I decided to make this fanfic, as it had been rolling around my head for a while. I will get back to my other Ouran fanfic when I get out of the writers block I am have for it. I own nothing except my OC**

 **ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

The third son of the Ootari empire stood beside his father as he addressed and welcomed his guests to their Gala. 'Do not speak unless spoken to' his father told him before anyone had arrived. His grey eyes which were hidden behind the glare on his glasses scanned the room, remembering the information he memorized on each guest that was attending.

"Ah, Ms. Everheart, it is a pleasure to see you. Thank you so much for making the trip", Kyoya turned his attention to the woman in front of him when he heard his father's voice.

The middle aged woman wore a a floor length, dark green long sleeved dress. Her dark, nearly black hair was done up in a tight bun. She was a foreigner, her blue eyes farther proof of that. Kyoya recognized her immediately, Her name was Rachel Everheart. She had recently taken over as temporary head of Everheart privatized hospitals in America after her brother Charlie Everheart and his wife Catherine Everheart, died in a car pile up the previous year. Kyoya briefly remembered that they had a daughter around his age who would become the head of the company when she became of age, and was under the guardianship Rachel Everheart.

"Thank you for the invitation. I wouldn't miss one of you legendary parties for the world, especially in light of new events between our empires." She stated with a smile, her teeth gleaming with something that didn't sit right with Kyoya. He was not aware of anything going on between the Everheart and Ootari health care franchises as of late, it was the first he was hearing of it. The fact that he didn't know unsettled him, irritated him.

"Ah, yes. I was hoping to announce it tonight. Speaking of, where is you niece" Yoshio Ootari asked. The question caused a sour look to appear on the woman's face. "Back at the house." She said scowling "after I told her the news she down right refused to come, but not before sending some very colorful words my way. I swear, that girl needs to get her head out of the clouds, and stop that little hobby of hers. Her priorities are all misconstrued."

"No matter, whether she is here or not we can still announce the news." Yoshio said making his way to the stage at the front of the ballroom, Rachel following close behind. Kyoya not having been given instructions, stayed put.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your attention please" Yoshio said, champagne now in both his, and Rachel Everheart's hands, as they stood on stage, side by side.

"It is my great pleasure to announce the merging of the Everheart and Ootari franchises, with the engagement of my youngest son Kyoya, and Miss. Violet Everheart, who unfortunately was unable to be in attendance."

 _ENGAGED_

The word rang in his head like a siren, but he was quick to wipe the wide eyed expression off his face. Applause erupted around the room and Kyoya placed a smile on his face although it was strained and fake, it didn't look that way to the guests.

Kyoya, taking a deep breath, took a figurative step back to look at his situation. He couldn't change that fact that he was engaged, especially now that it was publicly announced. The American girl she was engaged to clearly wasn't thrilled about the idea, so much so that she didn't even made two of them. Reaching into the pool of data that was his mind, Kyoya searched for anything he could find of his fiance. He only found small meaningless pieces of information, he couldn't even bring a face to her name.

He would have to do some research, but he could make this work to his advantage, he was sure of it.

He was engaged, for now at least. He would make the best of it.


	2. Making the best of a bad situation

**So...second chapter, YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **On Ward KEVIN!**

* * *

With the new 'dog' in the Host Club, Haruhi Fujioka, just being told he was engaged not three days ago, and that his fiancée was going to be moving into his home and transferring to Ouran the next day, Kyoya had a lot on his mind.

Having been stressed out, Kyoya came off a little hostile towards those around him. When he reached the club room, he immediately sat down and opened his laptop, continuing his research on his fiancée.

Her birthday was December 11. She was born in Florida, but moved to New York with her family when she was very young. Her grades were nothing to sneeze at, though she seemed to be particularly strong in the English as she fast tracked in the subject and was going to be in the subject's third year class, instead of the second year.

That was what he had so far.

Kyoya had also seen pictures of his bride to be, though there were few, and all were dated. The most recent picture he could find must have been at least a few years old. The little girl smiled brightly at the camera, her eyes were such a light blue they were almost white, which was an odd contest to the light brown hair with orange under tones that had been done up is high pig tails on either side of the girls head. The girl wore a big smile, showing off her missing front teeth. Most people would describe her as cute, no cute wasn't the right word. Stunningly adorable.

Kyoya's father hadn't spoken once of the engagement, or given his son any information on his bride to be other than her name, since the announcement three day prior.

Violet Samantha Everheart.

For the briefest of moments, Kyoya found himself a pinch curious about his fiancée. Then the doors of the club opened, the young woman of the school poured in, and the small bit of curiosity faded into nothing.

* * *

The person clad in a periwinkle uniform jacket walked slowly down the halls, taking in the details of the overly expensive, overly pink school. They had arrived earlier than expected, due to a change in schedule, and having far too many hours to kill, they decided to take a self guided tour of their soon to be, new school. Of course, not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb among the remaining students, who had stayed after school, the person picked up their uniform from the school's office, and changed in the nearest restroom.

After exiting the restroom dressed like the male students that attended Ouran, the person made their way through the buildings, toward the third music room. The secretary in the office had informed them that the person they were looking for would be until club activities ended.

Tugging on their newly shortened hair the person looked up to see the sign 'music room three'. Taking a deep breath, the person opened the door ever so slightly, allowing them to see through the crack.

* * *

Haruhi had just finished having her make over. She stepped out of the changing area in a boys Ouran uniform. "You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform, senpai" she asked. "Cute, your as pretty as a girl" the king of the Host Club, Tamaki said, gushing over her.

"Who knows maybe he'll draw in some customers" Kyoya said, still not letting the knowledge of Haruhi being a girl come from his lips.

"You know that is just what I was thinking" Tamaki said, going on a rant that ended by him saying that if Haruhi could get one hundred customers to request her, they would forget about her debt.

So now Haruhi sat at her table, trying her best to play the part of a host, and much to her, and the Host Club's 'king's' surprise, she was doing exceptionally well.

She had left her first customers blushing and love struck.

Tamaki called her over to where he sat with a lovely red head, who had jealously lingering in the depths of her eyes, as she watched the newest member of the Host Club make their way over.

"Haruhi, this is my regular guest Princess Ayanokoji" the blonde 'king' introduced. Being the polite person she smiled and gave a greeting, which caused the 'king' the glomp her a a suffocating hug.

"Mori-senpai, help me!" She pleaded.

In a flash she was out of Tamaki's death grip, and off the ground, held securely in the tall third year's hold.

The second last light bulb in a row of six lite up, leaving one left dark.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far...come on little one, let me give you a big hug" the blonde said.

"I've already got a dad, I don't need another one" Haruhi replied, not noticing her bag being thrown out the window, and landing into the pond below.

* * *

The person who had been peeking through the door way for the past couple of minutes, watched the scene play out in front of them. They watched as the red headed girl in the dress threw a bag out the window, eyes narrowing.

When the small brunette started to look for her bag, the person hid behind a pillar as the same red headed girl, exited the room, walking down the hall before stopping mid-way, waiting.

Not a minute later, the brunette rushed past the pillar where the person in the boy's uniform was hiding. Seeing them close up the person who was hiding behind the pillar wondered _was that a girl?_

Although to them, after seeing the way the brunette acted in the past couple of minute, the person was almost certain of it.

Being so wrapped up in their thoughts, the person only caught the tail end of what the red headed girl said before the brunette rushed past her. "Don't forget, you'll always be a second class citizen."

The person behind the pillar, knowing the brunette girl was gone, decided to make themselves known, and confront the snob of a girl.

* * *

"What is so wrong about being a second class citizen?" a voice Ayanokoji had never heard before, called out, as a figure stepped out from behind a pillar. She looked to see a boy, dressed in an Ouran uniform, who stood a handful in inches shorter than herself, looking at her with piercing light blue eyes.

"My, my" he mocked, his voice having a raspy edge to it "why is it always the beautiful girls that end up being ugly where it matters most? Perhaps you should swallow make up to make our insides as lovely as your outside."

"How dare you insult me? Who are you!?" Ayanokoji demanded, but the boy only gave her a smug look.

"Who I am is irrelevant. What matters is what I just witnessed" he gave a raspy chuckle "you see, Miss. I don't care much for bullies, especially spoiled bratty ones like you."

Though the boy was smaller, he made it seem like he was foot taller and fifty pounds of muscle bigger. He might as well have been towering over her.

"Now" he said stepping closer, noticing the girl had something clutched in her fist, held his hand out, palm up. "You have something that doesn't belong to you. Give it to me now, and I might not tell the chairman about you throwing a fellow students bag into the pond."

Clenching her teeth in anger and frustration Ayanokoji handed over the trinket that she hand snatched off of the brunette's bag, before she threw it out the window.

"Wise choice," the boy glancing at the item in his hand before closing it into a fist. "Now why don't you run along, back to where it is you came from?"Not wanting to be near the boy who insulted her any longer, Ayanokoji scoffed and walked back into music room three.

As soon as the red headed girl was out of site, the ice in the boy's eyes melted away. Opening his fist he glanced and the trinket, the key chain, more specifically, that laid in his palm. The key chain was a small frame which held the picture of a woman with black hair and kind eyes.

 _This must be the brunette's mother,_ the boy thought placing it safely in his pocket, deciding to return it after the club, so he wouldn't have the displeasure of seeing the red headed girl.

Hearing foot steps the boy looked up to see the flamboyant blonde from the music room, as he speed walked down the hall, not even noticing him.

* * *

After Tamaki and Haruhi returned, Ayanokoji was waiting, determined to scare off the newest member of the Host club.

 _Why did she request me when it is obvious that she doesn't like me?_ Haruhi wondered as is was openly insulted by the redheaded girl sitting in front of her.

"I can't imagine what I would do if my bag fell into the pond. I can't believe you got Tamaki to help you. You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner, don't you" the red head stated, causing Haruhi to see the full picture.

"I get it, you're jealous of me" Haruhi said, and at the remark, Ayanokoji lashed out, causing the table that was between them to topple over and the new Host to fall on top of the red head, who screamed.

"Somebody do something, Haruhi just attacked me. Teach this commoner a lesson!"

The next thing the the red head knew, she and Haruhi were both drenched in water, curtsy the the Hitachiin twins.

"What-why did you do that?" the red head asked quietly as she was picked up off the ground by Tamaki.

"Do something Tamaki" Ayanokoji said feigning innocence.

"I am disappointed in you. You're the one who threw his back into the pond, weren't you" the blonde said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"Well I did witness it, not to mention the school most likely has security cameras hidden" a raspy voice said, catching the attention of the red head.

"You!" Ayanokoji pointed in a rather dramatic fashion at the icy eyed boy who appeared in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

Tamaki turned his attention back to the red head, "you know you're a beautiful girl, but you are not classy enough to be in our club, my dear. If there is one thing I know, it's that Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"Tamaki, you idiot!" The girl screeched, running out of the room.

After Tamaki raised Haruhi's debt to 1000 customers, saying that it was her fault, Kyoya wordlessly retrieved a spear uniform, and closed the club for the day. "This is the only spare uniform we have, sorry but it's better than a wet one" he said handing to the soaked brunette.

"Thanks you guys, I am going to change" the newest Host Club member said walking off to the change rooms. Tamaki went off to go get the brunette some towels.

"Who are you?" Honey asked the stranger, innocently, his head cocked to the side.

The icy eye stranger opened their mouth to respond.

"Violet Samantha Everheart" a voice that wasn't the their's answered. The person, who had just been revealed as a girl looked to the glasses wearing boy in the group. He had recognized her as soon as he saw her. Her eyes and hair gave away who she was. Though she was wearing a boy's uniform, Kyoya was aware of all the things that made her feminine. The soft slope of her nose, her heart shaped face, and her long narrow fingers that would make any hand model green with envy. _At least she isn't hard on the eyes,_ Kyoya thought as he looked her up and down, taking it her details, like he did with everyone he interacted with.

"Ootori Kyoya?" she asked, her icy eyes landing on him. She did the same thing as him, looking up and down, analyzing him. Nodding to confirm her suspension, he stepped in front of her, and grabbed her hand, attempting to place a kiss on the top if it. Just before he could, the small hand in his grasp was pulled away roughly.

"Just because we are in this predicament, does not mean you may treat my like one of your guests at this club" she said, shoving both hands in her pocket to ensure they would not be touched again.

"My apologies" Kyoya said, his voice now taking a business tone and bowed lightly.

"So you two know each other?" one of the auburn haired twins asked. "No, this is the first time we have meet in person, but our families companies are beginning to interact with one another, so Miss Everheart will be staying at the Ootori estate, and attending Ouran academy." Kyoya said without batting an eyelash, not letting on the fact that the two of them were actually engaged.

Haruhi had caught the tail end of what Kyoya had said as she and a blushing Tamaki stepped out of the change room. Tamaki was still in shock to find out that Haruhi was indeed a girl.

"Thank you for defending me against Ayanokoji, Miss..?" Haruhi said, missing their name while she was in the other room. Looking at the blue eyed person she could tell was girl, just by glancing at her.

"Just call me Sam, I need to get into the habit of hearing people calling me that anyways, considering I put that down as my name on the school's registration forms"

"Why did you do that?" "And why are you wearing a boy's uniform if you are girl?" The twins asked, one right after the other.

"Have you seen the female uniform, no offence" she said as she looked at Haruhi "but the very sight of it leaves an unpleasant taste in my mouth, there is no way on earth I would willingly wear one. Since the school wouldn't give me a male uniform if they knew a was a girl, I put down Sam, which came from my middle name. And Ta-da, here I am" she stated flatly, with a raspy edge.

"You're eyes are so odd, you look like a foreigner" Honey said cheerily "where are you from?"

"America" the girl stated simply, looking down at the short blonde, before she remembered something.

"Ah, yes" she said turning toward Haruhi "I believe this" she pulled the key chain from her pocket "is yours'". The key chain dangled from the girls pointer finger, as she took a step toward the brunette.

"Thank you so much! I thought this was lost in the pond"

"No, it seems that the red head from before likes to take the property of others, as well as bullying" the blue eyed girl said, placing the key chain in Haruhi's hand.

"Do take care" she said with a bow before turning to Kyoya. "Are you quite ready to leave, or do you have somethings to wrap up here? We have much to discus", She said.

"No. We may leave now. Have a pleasant evening everyone" Kyoya said, the last sentence directed at the club.

The two walked out of the music room, keeping a health distance of five feet between them.

* * *

In the limo, Violet turned to Kyoya, "so are you ashamed of me, or the fact that you have a fiancée?" Her chin rested of her folded fingers, not looking offended in the slightest. "What gave you that impression?" he asked taking out his little black book and began to write. The blue eyed girl drew her attention to the window, "when those...friends of yours asked if you knew me, you failed to mention that we are _engaged"_ she said the last word like it was poison on her tongue. "I simply did not want to cause a scene, it would be best to break the news to the group in a controlled environment" he said over the scribbling of his pen, thinking about how Tamaki would react to such news. "You do not seemed pleased though" he said glancing up over his glasses at his fiance. "Not in the slightest" she stated, meeting his eyes from across the limo.

"How long have you known?" she asked, he knew what about.

"Three days" he replied.

"So I suppose we were both out of the loop" she muttered, turning back to the window.

"I suppose" he said, turning his attention back to the black note book in his hands.

They rode in silence.

* * *

Exiting the limo, Kyoya saw a massive object bolting towards him and his fiancée. Moments before it reached them, he realized it was a dog, a massive dog at that. A doberman. It bound up to them at full speed, and just when it seemed like it was about to pounce, it skid to a halt right a front of the two, more specifically his fiancée, and began affectionately headbutting her legs while whining.

He looked at her face, to find that she was smiling, eyes soft, it was the first time he had seen her smile. Her teeth were white, straight, and in proportion with the rest of her. Yes, Kyoya would admit that she was **subjectively** attractive.

"Hey buddy" she said, clearly talking to the dog "did you miss me?" she asked, bending down to place a kiss of the dog's snout.

"Is this dog your's?" Kyoya asked as the girl rose to her full height, where she came up just below his collar bone.

"Yes. This is Widget" she introduced, scratching behind the dog's pointed ears, causing his nub of a tail to wag rapidly.

"Doberman's are one of the best guard dog in the world, surpassing even the German Shepard" Kyoya stated, his own version of praise.

"You may pet him if you like, just keep an open palm, show him, and allow him to tell you it is okay" she instructed, but Kyoya didn't move.

"It is quite alright, I am not the biggest fan of animals" Kyoya declined, turning his attention to the maid that was fast approaching.

"Welcome home Master...Mistress" she said. Violet bit back an irritated growl at the title. "Master, your father has arranged for the two of you to go out for dinner, he was supposed to attend, but a business came up and he had to fly out tonight, and will not return until next week." The maid informed, bowing before turning toward the house.

"It seems that we must spend more time together than I would have liked" Violet stated bluntly, and began walking towards the house, her dog following close behind.

 _It seems we agree on one thing._ Kyoya thought walking to catch up with his new fiancée.

* * *

Kyoya waited outside his fiancée's room, which was just down the hall from his own. His father had made a reservation at a high end restraint, Kyoya had made sure to dress for the occasion, wearing a three piece suit.

The door opened silently, and Violet stepped out. They both gazed at each other, before looking each other over, making sure the other was presentable. Not finding anything to complain about, the two made their way down the hall, to the front door where the limo was waiting for them.

* * *

Dinner was mostly silent, other then the clanking of silver wear on plates, and the occasional short question, with a one worded answer. "I would like to apologize to you" Violet said breaking the silence. "What ever for?" Kyoya asked, to which she replied "for coming off distant and cold. I am angry about this engagement but that give me not right to act hostile toward you, so for that I am sorry." After a pregnant silence Kyoya responded "You are forgiven." They both turned their attention back to their food.

"So" Kyoya said, "what do you enjoy doing?"

"Like you actually care. Besides I heard you are quite good at digging up information, shouldn't you already know?" Violet asked, across from him.

He smirked, _so she has heard about that?_

"Humor me" he said simply.

"Very well" she sighed setting down her drink " I enjoy reading, and writing. I am a published author" she said, and Kyoya didn't miss the small spark in her eyes. She did not just enjoy it, she loved it, and had pride in what she did, he could see it in her eyes.

He did not know that, how did the information get past him...ah of course, realization hit him. A pen name.

"What is the pen name you right under?" he asked

"I write under the name S. Madison, it was my mother maiden name, " Violet answered simply taking a sip of her drink.

 _Impressive, very_ _impressive,_ Kyoya thought as he knew the name well. He had not realized that he was sitting across from one of the biggest names in the young adult/ fantasy genre in the book world.

"You are quite successful, one of your books stayed in the number one spot on the New York Times best seller list, all of last summer."

"Yes, though I do not care for the money, I simply enjoy what I do" she said simply, glancing at him.

He meet her gaze head on, "why do you care to ask such questions?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Am I not allowed to get to know my wife to be?" Kyoya asked

"Surely you do not plan to see this engagement through" Violet said, her eyebrow raising.

"You do not?" He asked.

"They will have to drag me down the isle kick and screaming," she said with a smirk, finding the thought of giving her Aunt a good kick to the shin, highly amusing.

"While it does benefit both of companies, in is not ideal, no" Kyoya admitted, but he would still go through with it.

A figurative light flickered above Violet's head, and the smirk that was on her lips grew.

"I have a proposition for you" she said, Kyoya leaned in, interested in what changed the girl's domineer so quickly.

"It is only 9 months until you turn 18, correct?" She asked

"Yes"

"And it is only 10 months until I turn 18, and when that happens I become the head of my families company," she continued.

"what exactly are you suggesting?" Kyoya asked folding his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Simple. By the time I am the head of my company we are both legally adults, we make our own choices. Typically one person has to be apposed to a marriage, but in a situation like ours, we both have to be apposed. When the times comes when we are both of age, I want you to tell your father that the engagement is off, and I shall tell my Aunt. Then... I shall sell the entirety of my families company to you, for a fraction of what it is worth." Violet said, causing Kyoya's eyes to go wide. He had done the math, the Everheart chain was worth hundreds of millions of American dollars, and here the girl across him was willing to just hand it to him on a silver platter.

"That hardly seems like a fair trade" Kyoya said, stating the obvious.

"I do not care about the company, I never did. My parent were fine with that, they supported me in my writing, and told me I didn't have to take over the company if I didn't want to. Off the money I made from my books, I could not work a day in my life, and live very comfortably for the rest of it. When my parents died, and my Aunt came into the picture, she tried to control every aspect of my life, and still does try." Irritation surfaced in Violet's blue eyes. "Then when she told me I was going to be the head of the company whether I liked it of not. The last straw was when she told me I was engaged. It felt like I had not control over anything in my life. I needed to feel in control of something, so I down right refused to attend the gala your family threw. I locked myself in my room, and I cut off all of my hair" her slender fingers came up to run through her short hair which now looked like a pixie cut. "I did it to spite my Aunt. The look of her face was worth it" she let out a raspy chuckle. "I want control over my life again. I want to live my life the way I choose, and I want to marry who I want to marry. Not some stranger, because it will benefit a company I don't care about. I am the heir to a company that holds no interest to me. It's yours if you call off help me the engagement." Violet crossed her arms, letting Kyoya think over the offer.

"You do realize that until the time that we are of age comes, we would have to play the part of 'the happy couple', whilst attending public events and family gatherings?" Kyoya asked, causing a rather smug look to cross his fiancée's face.

"I am well aware of this fact, and I do believe I am a good enough actress to play the part of the love struck idiot"

"Then I believe that we have our selves a deal" Kyoya said raising his glass "to being engaged" a smirk grew of his lips.

"To making the best of a bad situation" Violet said doing the same.

The clinking of their glasses together sealed the deal.


	3. The Big Brother Type Part 1

**Chapter 3 already...It was getting so long that I decided to make this chapter into 2 separate ones. ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

 **ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

A small scowl had started to make it's way on to Violet's face. The girls in her class, in fact not just in her class, but almost all girls who had come into contact with her, were making goo goo eyes in her direction all day. After a rather long discussion with the teacher, she packed up her things for the day. Violet made her way out of the classroom, and into the hallway, where she saw a familiar brunette jogging in her direction.

"Hello, Haruhi. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The icy eyed American asked, her raspy voice catching the attention of the brunette, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Oh, hello Everheart-Senpai" she said, panting lightly "I am running late for the Host club, I am never going to hear the end of it."

"Perhaps you would permit me to walk with you. Then you can blame your tardiness of me." Violet suggested, walking over to the first year.

"Are you sure? I'd hate for you to take the fall for me, senpai."

"It is quite alright," the older of the two reassured "and please, don't call me senpai, it makes me feel old", the American said, chuckling lightly.

"Alright, lets get going" Haruhi said, and began to walk along side her senior.

* * *

Opening the door the the third music room, the two girls stood in shock. The room had been turned a tropical landscape.

"Welcome" the Hosts who were decked out in tropical clothing, with their chests exposed. "There you are Haruhi, you're so late", the twins chorused. "Yes, about that. It is my fault she is late, my apologies" the icy eyed girl said with a bow, beforeturning her attention to the atmosphere around her. The palm trees reminded her of her trips back to the state where she was born. Hearing the call of an exotic bird, she turned to see a toucan land on Haruhi's head. The American smirked at the sight, finding it amusing that the brunette made no move to remove the bird from her head, and took out a calendar form seemingly nowhere. "I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's early spring."

"We want our kittens to enjoy the warm tropical paradise we created here in the club room and not fear the cold of the outside world. We call it Nirvana!" Tamaki exclaimed, gesturing dramatically, bring Haruhi close to his side.

"That's funny, because I feel a massive chill right now" Haruhi mumbled, a figurative anime style sweat drop formed on her head.

 ** _The Host Club is now open_**

"What heartlessness. Even with my skin glistening like brilliant ivory, exposed my my outfit, I am nothing but a slave before you. I kneel and swear my loyalty to you" at the Host Club's 'king's' words, all of his guests had heart in there eyes. "Which reminds me, next week, your club is hosting a party" he said, the information catching Haruhi's attention "we are hosting a party?" she asked no one in particular, before she heard the twins go into detail about it. Then they started doing their 'act' to which she didn't know how to react.

"The girls seem more wound up then they usually are" she commented when the guests at the twins table started squealing loud enough to make her want to grin her teeth.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies" Kyoya stated in a so matter-oh-fact tone, from beside her. "I could see why. To the average girl, it is quite ascetically pleasing" Violet's spoke in her slightly raspy voice, as her appeared beside Kyoya, a laptop tucked under her arm.

Hear Haruhi sigh, Kyoya said "do you have a problem with the way we run our club? Be careful, you owe us eight million yen" his voice was slightly smug. At the glasses wearing boy's words, Violet's eyes widened ever so slightly "if you don't mind me asking, Haruhi. How did you manage such a high debt?" she asked the girl. "I broke a vase that was displayed in the room and valued at eight million yen" she stated simply, as though it was no skin off her nose. Seeing she had some customers, Haruhi walked off, leaving the two second years alone.

"May I ask why you are here?" Kyoya said turning to look at his fiancée. "I saw no point in having your driver come and make an extra trip to pick you up after he came and got me, so I decided to stay and wait." She said "is there a place I can work without being interrupted? I have a deadline with my editor at the beginning of next month, and I have four chapters I need to have finished by the end of this week to stay on track."

"There is a table in the back room if you would like to use that," Kyoya stated writing something down on his clip board. The backroom was mainly unused, Kyoya being the only one to really use it when he was working late on club business, he'd sleep on one of the couches there.

"That would acceptable, yes" the American responded "could you tell me where the back room is located."

"There is no need for that, I shall show you" Kyoya said, walking off, the icy eyed girl following close behind.

"Here we are" Kyoya said opening the door, revealing a rather large room which consisted of a pair of couches, a fridge and a table with a set of four chairs. "There is an assortment of teas in the cabinets, and snacks in the fridge. If you decide to have a slice of cake I will have to charge you, as they were flown in from France." Kyoya recited pointing to the cabinets above the sink in the corner, than to the fridge.

"That will not be necessary. I am not a fan of cake. Thank you Ootori-san."

"Kyoya" he corrected her "we are engaged after all, it would make the most sense for us to call each other by our first names, don't you think?"

"I suppose" Violet sighed, before smirking, as the memory of their deal came into her head "for ten more months at least."

Kyoya smirked as well, making his way out of the room "enjoy yourself" were his parting words as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Just before the Host Club closed for the public, a couple of girls approached Kyoya, "is there something I can do for you mademoiselles?" He asked in his host voice, the tallest of the two spoke up, "well we saw Sam, the transfer student from 2-A in here and we were wondering...well if... if he was coming to ask for a position as a new Host?" As soon as the words left the girl's lips, Kyoya had started plotting. "If he were to become a Host, would you like to request him?" He asked curiously, to which the girls responding by nodding their heads rapidly. "Well ladies, you'll just have to wait and see" he said with a host smile before walking them out, and closing the club for the day.

Once the club had been cleaned up by the staff and everyone changed into their uniform, Kyoya made his way to the back room, while the Hitachiin twins tried to get Tamaki out of his slump, after losing one of his customers, Kanako Kasugazaki to Haruhi.

Opening the door quietly, Kyoya looked inside to find his fiancée with ear phones in and her hands flying across the keyboard, eye focused intently on the screen.

"Violet" he attempted to get her attention, key word 'attempted'. She was far to focused, and the music playing in her ear buds, was far too loud for her to hear him.

Stepping over to the table, Violet had noticed his shadow that suddenly over cast the table. Looking up and seeing Kyoya, she took out her ear buds. "Are you finished already?" she asked, her fingers stopped moving on the keyboard.

"No" he replied "but it seems as though some of the customers have taken a liking to you already."

The icy eyed girl's long, narrow fingers came up to pinch the bridge of her nose, as she sighed in irritation. "Honestly the girls at this school are so unobservant, do I honestly look like a male?" Though the question wasn't directed at him specifically, Kyoya still answered.

"Well, your small waist and widened hips are covered by the lose fitting white shirt. Your chest is not very noticeable because of the fact that your blazer is slightly too big for you. While your are quite a bit shorter than the average male, the customers that attend this club are used to seeing a short male, because of Honey-senpai. So to answer your question, while you do not look especially male, you could pass as one."

"The question was rhetorical", Violet looked back at her screen, preparing to shut in down.

"To answer, no I am not finished for the day. The club is closed, but now the other club members and I have to work on the plans for the party. The reason I came in here is to ask if you would like to become a host. In return you will receive 10% of whatever you bring in."

"I have to interest on become the being that fuels the romantic imagination of the girls at this school, so why..." The American girl trailed off thinking of something.

"Hmm. While I have no interest in becoming a host I will do so on one condition" Violet said, turning to face Kyoya "the 10% that originally was going to go to me, will go towards that first year, Haruhi's debt."

"That is awfully generous of you. Consider it done, but what brought this on?" Kyoya asked, pulling out his own laptop from the corner of the room.

"What can I say, I feel sorry the girl, surely she would not be able to pay off the entirety of her debt until she graduates. I know what it is to be a second class citizen, though I was born into money. Back home, we had no staff, other than a live in nanny who watched me when my parents went away on business trips. I was given a budget for food and entertainment each month from the time I was old enough to understand how money worked. My nanny taught me how to cook, clean, shop for food and clothing. I even had a job at a bakery when I was fourteen. My parents wanted me to know the meaning of hard work, and never gave me any handouts, whatsoever. Everything I own, I earned."

"Aren't you giving Haruhi a handout by helping her pay off her debt?" Kyoya asked.

"Not the way I see it. High school becomes the most stressful during the last year due to how heavy the work load becomes. Haruhi will still be working off her debt, but with my help, she can become debt free sooner and focus on her studies in her final year" Violet explained raising from her seat, closing the lid of her laptop.

"You may continue working now, my apologies for disturbing you" Kyoya walked toward the door with his laptop in hand, "it's fine, I have lost my concentration anyway. Do you need any assistance with the party plans?" Violet asked tucking her own laptop under her arm and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I suppose a fresh prospective could help."

* * *

In the main room, the hosts, with the exception of Tamaki gathered around the table. The twins had failed to get the Host Club 'king' out of his slump, and he had resorted to eating what they had referred to as commoners ramen .

"Does it really bother you that Miss. Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?" one of the twins, Violet wasn't sure which, asked.

"He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyoya typed something out on his computer. "Illness?" Haruhi asked no one in particular, the twins answered her. "She's got the host hopping disease" "aka, the never the same boy twice disease."

"They have a name for that in America too, but I assure you, it isn't anything close to as pleasant as 'host hopping'." The icy eyed girl stated from her seat at the far end of the table. "Usually our customers pick their favorite host and make appointments to see them regularly, but Miss. Kasugazaki changes her favorite hosts on a regular basis."Kyoya stated flatly. "That's right, because before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan," Honey said appearing beside Haruhi.

"So we is upset because I took her from him?" The brunette asked, her words making Tamaki snap out of his stupor "SHUT UP I COULD'NT CARE LESS!" He screamed in both her and Honey's face, causing the third years eyes to fill with tears.

"Please seize you screaming. Your are giving me a migraine" Violet said sharply, bringing her hands up, fingers rubbing at her temples. Yet the blonde ignored her and continued on "HARUHI, I AM RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE, IT'S TIME YOU STARTED DRESSING LIKE A GIRL! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN BE SO POPULAR WITH THE LADIES WHEN YOU, YOURSELF ARE A LADY! NO ONE BUT THOSE OF US HERE KNOW THAT YOUR A GIRL!" The flamboyant blonde disappeared only to return seconds later with a large wooden chest that had "The king's property' stamped on the side. Tamaki continued to shout as she rummaged through the trunk "NOW YOU LISTEN TO PAPA. I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU USED TO BE!" He pulled out a massive framed photo of Haruhi from middle school, who didn't react well.

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PICTURES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" She yelled, causing the dull ache in Violets temple turn into a sharp throb.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am" Hikaru said, as the male hosts gathered around the picture, all wondering how Haruhi looked the way she did when she first stepped into the club room. She explained how a kid in her neighborhood got gum in her hair, and she ended chopping in all off, not caring if she looked like a dude, to which Tamaki replied "A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE. MOMMA! HARUHI IS USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN" he exclaimed.

"Who is 'Momma?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position I assume it is me" Kyoya said, clearly not happy with the title. The little comment got a chuckle out of the American girl who was still sitting at the table.

"Look I don't see why you're so upset. Working as a host I can pay off my debt faster,I'll never be able to do it if I am just a delivery boy" the brunette girl said to her blonde senpai who was loudly sobbing on the floor.

"I hate to interrupt, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it for the party" Hikaru said, drawing Haruhi's attention away from the bumbling excuse of a 'king'. A figurative sweat drop appeared on the girl head, "no, but the parties not mandatory, right? So if I could be excused..."

Suddenly Tamaki stopped balling like a child and stared seriously at her, "defiantly not. A gentle man must know how to dance, therefore I order you to master the wales in one week, and you will demonstrate it for us at the party...and if you fail I'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL THAT YOU ARE A GIRL!" He screamed the last half of the sentence, causing the brunette to look scared out of her wits.

* * *

With Tamai's orders given to Haruhi, everyone in the club dispersed for the day. Kyoya sat across from Violet, scribbling away in his little black book, while she tried to sooth the headache brought on by Tamaki's theatrics.

"Honestly, I don't know how you have survived this long without throttling the boy" Violet said pressing the palms of her hands against her forehead. "Neither do I" he responded, reaching into his bag, and pulling out a bottle of Tylenol, and passing it to her. "Take two of those, they are extra strength" he said returning his attention back to his little book.

"I have been meaning to ask" the American girl said after downing the Tylenol Kyoya gave her "what type will I be, because as I understand it, every host is a certain type."

"You are most correct, every host is a different type, and it is determined on their personalities traits. Considering your natural tendency to help and protect others, as you have demonstrated with Haruhi, I would consider you..."there was a pregnant pause as Kyoya thought of the correct title "The big brother type."

Violet merely rose at eyebrow at him, but with no other response from him, she accepted her new title.

"Where ever you say Momma" she smirked turning her attention out the window, not missing the scowl on Kyoya's face that she could see in the reflection of the glass.


End file.
